The Take Over
by SummonSpirit
Summary: The world's out. There's no electronics, no money, no civilization like before, someone finally managed to take over the world. And he's not looking for a tea party. He wants to play a game. And we all know how that ends. Not good. People split into separate 'Factions'. There is no more rules, no more crime, all that's left is survival. Full summary on the first chapter!
1. Prologue Pt 1

_**Fairytail does not belong to me, D:**_

_**But the plot does.**_

* * *

**Longer Summary:**

_The world's out._

_No electronics-ha- they blew up in the very first five minutes. I know, a real teenage horror story. _

_Money was diminished. Gone. Zippo. _

_It vanished into thin air. _

_So that's when people went crazy. No electronics, no money, what was next? Someone had successfully took over the world. But the remarkable thing was that no one even knew who this guy was. Until the day of the Take Over. The people of the world split. Forming groups they liked to call "Factions."_

_They raided, kidnapped, murdered, and so forth. It wasn't a crime. Oh, no- it's survival. That's the one rule the Ruler Of The World had given before he started this hellish event, those who survive, survive._

_Now with a snitch -or mole- in The Night Breeze, Lucy and her friends are faced with another danger, another enemy. But the only thing on Lucy's mind is killing the bastard that started it all, Abaddon, even if it ends up killing herself in the process._

**My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, and I have so much blood on my hands I surprised they're not stained red. My faction is The Night Breeze, the most feared Faction of them all. Not to mention the most hated. And I, am the most wanted girl in the world.**

* * *

The day started out like any other. Warm with a small breeze, kids running around outside, small white butterflies floating gracefully in the sky, it was almost perfect. Almost photogenic. That's when it happened. The rumbling ground, the millions of metal soldier like bodies cascading down Strawberry Street, the blue sky turning to an ugly green color, not to mention the ginormous T.V that was launched out of the ground and carried down the street by a thousand metal bodies. They yanked people out of their houses, killed any peaceful insects with their laser vision, and carried around strange guns that where never even imagined yet.

The T.V was black at first, but a few seconds later, a fuzzy screen took over. Filling the huge black screen with what you thought was 'snow' as a kid. A face appeared, smiling a toothy grin. He had gray hair, and blazing red eyes, full with excitement. The thing that stood out to Lucy, our young heroine in this story, was that he was visually impaired, revealing a large black eye patch over his right eye.

"Is it on? It is?" his calm voice asked, something that made everyone around Lucy stiffen. How dare he be calm!

"Ah yes, I know you must have various questions for me, citizens of the world-"

_Did he just say world? Are these things everywhere?_

"But I assure you, I mean you no harm."

Sighs rippled throughout Lucy's neighborhood. She heard a cheerful sob escape from father down the road. The man smiled,

"What fun would that be?"

The road fell silent once again, filled with fear. The soldiers laughed robotically, stopping when their master spoke up again.

"I was always into these kinds of games. And to think, the _world _is my board game! So here's the deal. Those things around you? They work for me. I have trillions of these guys, not to mention more in the making. There is no electronics anymore-"

A doubtful laugh rose from behind Lucy. As if the man on the screen had heard her, he laughed.

"Don't believe me? Check your cellphones."

And they did. Not one powered on. Anywhere.

The man smiled, clearly pleased with himself. "The paper you call money has been vaporized. Now here's the deal. Better listen close, this is how the world's going to be from now on. Now, one of my minions are approaching you with a small gray book bag, correct?"

They were. They threw that bag at the bottom of Lucy's feet. Reluctantly, she picked it up. The first person to do so on her street. He sighed,

"Now. In that bag is a couple things. A gun, tiny particles of food, a water canteen, a flashlight, and a first aid kit. That's all I can give you. The rest is up to you. There is no more laws. No more crime. When this bell rings, the new world begins. You kill for what you need. You can form groups, or raid groups, its completely up to you. I could honestly care less."

Lucy's blood ran cold. Chills flew up her spine. _Kill? Raid? Is he mad? Insane-_

"This will not be the last you see of me, for if you look in your bag, you will find a small device. Your life depends on this device, you got it? It can teleport you anywhere you have coordinates to, show you a map, locate other enemies in your area, even the simple things cellphones did. Now do you see how your life completely revolves around this device? Now, since I feel generous, you have five minutes, no more, no less, to run into your homes and grab what you need and or want. If you do try to rebel, and or kill anyone in the process, my minions will kill you on the spot. Ready?"

Lucy gulped, shoving all her containments back into her small bag. She -thank god- moved into her own small house instead of her old mansion she shared with her parents before they passed. The man grinned, "Get set."

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to think up a map in her mind. _Okay, there's that gun you keep under the third step along with scarce ammo.__ You need food, Lucy. First Aid, anything._

A large clock appeared on the top corner of the screen. The old man smiled, "Hey guys, look at this!"

The clock turned into a panda bear. The old man laughed as a bell echoed throughout the street. The clock started ticking down. Lucy swung around and charged into her house, aiming for the stairs first. Ripping up the third stair, she could hear gunshots from outside, making her cringe. Stuffing the ammo into her given bag, she flung her rifle over her shoulder, making sure the strap was on tight. Next, she bolted to the kitchen. Flinging open cabinets, she stuffed food she thought she would need.

"Aha! Three minutes left, guys! It would suck running outside and getting shot at, wouldn't it?"

_Oh shut it. We wouldn't be getting shot at if it wasn't for you._

She ran to the bathroom and flung open the medicine cabinet, throwing in pain killers, bandages, all that fun stuff. Smiling that she got all she thought she needed, she ran to the front door. And tripped. Cursing, she looked down. She tripped over her huge pink bunny slippers.

"Fuck! I haven't gotten changed today! Can this get any worse?"

"Woo! Two minutes left! So far only a thousand got killed already, I thought it would've been more but..."

_So far._

"Sick bastard." Lucy mumbled, almost flying up the stairs. _Think Lucy, it's spring, but also a fucking Hunger Game themed world. What to wear?_

Throwing on a black short sleeve and black leggings, she quickly slipped on her white sneakers, cursing that she wished she bought black ones, and grabbed a black coat.

"Minute and a half! Hurry, hurry!"

She ran to the door, and _almost_ tripped over a bag. _What is wrong with my balance today? I'll end up killing myself by accident!_

It was a black duffel bag she used for soccer a week ago. Of course, she never really played with her balance being as it was, but she was fast. Thank god for that. It was empty, of course. Soccer season for her school ended earlier than usual. _Quick Lucy! Anything else?_

"Thirty seconds left!"

_Shit. Times up._

She flew downstairs and out her front door she didn't bother to close after her the first time. The time she got outside, the clock flicked down to zero, sounding an ear piercing alarm. The man smiled, "Congratulations people who successfully survived the first stage, others who did not make it out on time, sorry to say, but you gave it a good run."

Metal soldiers marched into the empty yards on the street and barged through the door. Screams filled the air, along with gunshots. Then it was silent. Lucy stood in mortal terror. A small number at the opposite corner of the alarm flew up to ten thousand. The man frowned,

"Whoa. Nine thousand didn't make it? Shocking, really."

_He's keeping track? What the hell is this?_

Cracking his knuckles, the man smiled, "Well, I think we should get to know each other a little better. Don't cha think? I would like to know who is the ruler here, wouldn't you? My name's Abaddon, named after the chief of demons, and I want a world with people fit to live in it. Who knows, maybe if I like you well enough, and you entertain me, I'll bring you back to life."

_He can do that? How!?_

"Now, ready for the last part before the new age?"

Lucy gulped.

* * *

**a/n:**

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all the support on my two other stories! It really means a lot to me. :3

This story I wanted to do weird, kinda suspenseful too. I was kinda inspired by The Hunger Games, The Purge, and weirdly enough I was kinda playing Factions on a Minecraft server and well..

Yeah.

So, I'm going to some OC's if you want to send one in, and I hope this story progresses nicely, because this was so fun to write! If you want, leave a review, follow and favorite, and I will talk -or type, I really don't know anymore- in the next chapter :3


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Lucy was gasping for breath. It had to be a good three minutes after the second and last 'gift' Abaddon had given them. Invincibility for thirty minutes. Which practically means, you have thirty minutes to grab as much stuff as possible. So that's what she was doing. She was the first to arrive at the first store down the road, which happened to be a Walmart. They didn't sell ammo, something Lucy wanted to get first, but they where a goldmine for medicine, clothes, food, and any small things. Now notice how it stated that she was the _first_ to arrive. She wasn't the _only _to arrive. Cursing, she charged to the front doors. A gunshot ran out, and her invisible force field shimmered blue before turning back into clear. _They shot at me!_

The force field that was given to everyone allowed them not to be shot at, touched, anything physical really. And it helped. The Walmart was the same as always, and her heart throbbed, _It will never be the same after this._

The loud footsteps outside jerked her back to reality as she ran to the medicine isle. She started grabbing what she needed when people charged into the shelf she was picking from. Glaring, she picked up the bottles that had not been burst open. She could hear yelling from all the way across the store,

"It's mine!"

"I have kids to look after!"

"Fucking move, lady!"

Zipping up her duffel bag, she ran to the food isle, of course bumping into people was normal now. The Walmart was pack with what seemed like hundreds of people. When she got to the isle, it was a disaster. The shelves were bare, cans were splattered against the floor, leaking whatever they contained. Grains and various cereal was rolling all over the floor. People had stripped it clean. Lucy sighed, _What a waste._

After she somehow managed to get out of Walmart, with all the bodies rushing in, she tripped face first into the grass outside. The Invincibility was about to be up in five minutes. She had wasted about twenty five minutes in that now death trap. Lucy moaned, it partially being muffled by the dirt and grass. Pushing herself off, she frowned. _I need to get far away from here. Far, far away. Maybe find a group._

Running into the woods east of her, she dodged twigs, rocks, branches, but she tripped. Still. _Why am I so fucking clumsy?_

It wasn't anything nature made, and her force field chimed off. There was a click. Of a gun. Someone was pointing a gun at her. _Gee, way to go, Lucy._

She glanced up, her head was pounding, and she could feel a warm trickling line of blood on her lip. He was wearing a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead, keeping his long black hair from getting in his eyes. Which were red. _Man I hate red._

He had piercings all over his face. Lip, nose, ears, _everywhere._ He didn't smile, nor did he pull the trigger. He just stared at her, his expression cold as stone. He was wearing black, just like her, and had black boots with spikes. Seconds passed before a small girl came up behind him, panting.

"G-Gajeel! I-I told you I-I couldn't run a-as fast a-as you!"

When her eyes landed on Lucy, she fell silent. She even stopped gasping for air. Her gaze flickered from Lucy to Gajeel.

"Who is she?"

Gajeel shrugged. Lucy slowly pulled herself up, not breaking eye contact with the tall boy in front of her.

"I-I don't mean any harm-"

Her head pounded the second she got up. Her vision blurred and she started leaning against a tree for support. She placed her palm against the side of her head. It grew sticky and warm. She pulled it away quickly, cursing when she saw red. The girl narrowed her eyes at Gajeel,

"What did you do you idiot?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "I tripped her."

"In the woods?!"

He nodded, "She was coming closer to our camp, she would've raided us."

The girl sighed, "We wouldn't have to protect camp if we went to raid stores."

"The ones closer to us have been raided already. People where still charging in with three minutes left." Lucy croaked, keeping her palm on her head, "The food has been wiped out at the Walmart down the road."

The two fell silent. The girl walked closer to her, although Gajeel didn't point the gun away. She looked at Lucy, "You raided?"

Lucy nodded and winced, it even hurt to nod. Gajeel shifted uncomfortably, "Levy, get away from her, she has a rifle on her shoulder, not to mention the gun the bastard gave to everyone."

Lucy sighed and took of her rifle, making Gajeel stiffen. Slowly she handed it over to him, "It's loaded. I have ammo in my duffel bag-"

She looked over to the duffel bag to the left of her, "We can work together. Make a group, or some people talked about Factions."

Levy looked at Gajeel, "She doesn't seem like a danger to us, Gajeel."

He looked at her, "We don't know her Levy."

"My name's Lucy."

They looked at her. She looked at Gajeel, "I have medicine you'll probably need. Ammo, food, I can do runs if we need to."

Levy smiled at Gajeel, "See? We can trust her. _I_ trust her."

Gajeel growled as he lowered his gun, "Alright. Fine. Just this once, Levy."

They took her back to their camp, which was farther back in the woods than Lucy expected. Far, far back. Levy decided to walk next to her, Gajeel led the way, Lucy's rifle in his hands. Levy sighed quietly,

"He's not that bad. He's like a puppy at times."

Lucy smiled weakly at her, her head still continuing to pound like a drum, "How long have you known him?"

Levy smiled, "Way before this happened. We were both orphans back at the same orphanage."

"This way." Gajeel muttered, clearly not listening to the conversation. They followed around a ginormous tree. A small hole was dug up, barley covered by a large rock. Gajeel grit his teeth as he pushed it out of the way. The hole opened up and Levy slid down, waving at Lucy to follow her. Lucy glanced at Gajeel who nodded,

"Yeah, there's a small cave at the bottom where we set up camp. Now if you would please, this rock is kinda heavy."

Lucy smiled sheepishly as she slid down after Levy. It was a long slide, but it was also quick. It led to a big cave made out of dirt and stone, the only light was a fire in the center where Levy was stretching. Sleeping bags surrounding the fire, and a corner of the cave had the gray book bags that the robots had given them. Lucy looked at Levy, "You said you didn't raid anything."

"We didn't. Gajeel's nineteen and has a house," Levy shrugged, "He had these in his house for some weird reason."

Lucy nodded slowly before a sliding sound made them quiet. Gajeel slid down, the light from outside vanishing. "The rock's in place, so are the ferns. We should be safe until morning."

He looked at Lucy, "I know a fall out shelter the orphanage had way back. Food, medicine, everything. It's east from here, under a large rock in a stream."

Lucy nodded, "You want us to raid it?"

Gajeel gave a brief nod, "Yeah, we need to. I'm not the only one who knows about it."

Levy sighed, "Well, Lucy you can put your bags down. We wont hurt you."

Lucy knew that. For some reason, she wasn't scared of these two. If anything, she felt more safer with them. Lucy smiled, "Yeah, I just need to bandage my head real quick."

Levy smiled, "I'll do that for you! I took nursing classes back in high school."

"Really?"

Levy nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to be that person to find a cure for asthma. You know, go down in history, all that fun stuff."

_Oh. She has asthma. That explains why she yelled at Gajeel earlier._

"God you're weird."

Levy rolled her eyes and huffed, "Quiet Gajeel!"

Levy patted the spot next to her, "Sit here, I'll have you fixed up in no time!"

Lucy obeyed and minutes later, they where sitting in front of the story learning about each other. Mostly because Gajeel wanted a full biography of Lucy. They talked about how it was like in the orphanage, what life was like before the Take Over, mostly they laughed at Lucy for her clumsiness from her story of the moment it happened.

"You know," Gajeel said, lying on his sleeping bag, "I almost didn't let you join us because of your sneakers. You're going to be a dead give away at night. A flash of white running in the darkness."

He started laughing while Lucy frowned at him, "You're wearing a red bandanna!"

"Levy's wearing an orange one!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!"

* * *

**a/n:**

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this story, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it! I bet a lot of you thought the first people Lucy would've met would've been Natsu, Erza, or Gray, but I thought this would be cool. Once again, thanks for the support on my other two stories, and remember to leave a review with suggestions and reactions! I love reading them :3

Don't forget to favorite and follow if you like the story! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Prologue Pt 3

"Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up." someone yawned.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, "Mwah?"

Levy bounded up to her, filled with energy. "We're leaving. Getting a head start. Gajeel says it's best to leave while we can."

She sat up, "What time is it?"

Gajeel threw her gray bag at her, "Five in the morning. Quickly, if you'd please."

Lucy slipped on her white sneakers, ignoring Gajeels snicker at her. Levy's eyes were glued to the small device that Abaddon had said 'revolved' around our lives. She was smiling, turning the device at weird angles. Finally, Lucy had enough curiosity and sighed, "What are you doing?"

She didn't look up, "Playing Mario Kart."

Lucy's eyebrows flew up. "Y-You can do that?!"

Levy nodded, "You can do a lot of fun things on here. Damn it! Get out of here Peach! Gajeel only uses it for maps, enemies, and all that. He doesn't see the fun that it brings with it."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "You make me sound like the bad guy."

Lucy snickered at his sarcasm. The fire had died out, and the place now looked bare as they climbed up the slide. Gajeel was the first to make it up. Levy was to busy trying to win first place, and Lucy kept slipping. Gajeel ended up pulling them up in the end, something Lucy was ashamed of, of course.

"Put it away, Levy."

"Nuh uh!"

"_Levy_."

"F-fine!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, slipping on her black coat. It was freezing. Coldness nipped at her, making her shiver. "And to think, we're going swimming in this kind of weather."

Gajeel ignored her while Levy just smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, I don't know how to swim."

Lucy looked at Gajeel, waiting for some kind of uproar, but there was none. He just simply sighed, "So that means I'm going to have to carry you again?"

Levy nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Their devices chimed. Pulling it out, she stared in horror. It was a message from Abaddon, obviously. The only contacts in her device was his, Levy's, and Gajeel's, and since you can't delete Abaddon, she was stuck with it.

**This is getting interesting! twenty thousand dead and about one hundred Factions created! **

"This is disgusting." Gajeel spat, "He's actually enjoying this."

Levy looked at them, her eyes wide with terror, "There-There's twenty thousand dead? Its only been a day!"

Lucy sighed, "But on the bright side, Factions have been made. Meaning there's groups. Large groups. We could raid them. Join them-"

"Kill them." Gajeel whispered, nodding his head. "We have to hurry. With this message going out, everyone will be awake before sunrise."

Levy nodded, "Alright. We need to get to the stream, meaning we'll have to pass two roads that lead to different stores."

Lucy looked back at her. Her device had projected a large blue floating map. Gajeel nodded looking at the map, "It's a Shoprite, so I have a feeling it's going to be raided."

Lucy pointed at a small dot on the map. "That's a bridge north of here. It's been abandoned for a couple years now-"

Gajeel flicked his gaze at her, "So?"

Lucy huffed, "It has a tunnel that leads to the town's sewers. The tunnels lead all over town."

Levy looked at her, "Can it lead us out of town?"

Lucy nodded, "It does."

Two red dots appeared on the map. Lucy looked at it closely, "What are they?"

Then they started to move. Towards them. Gajeel grimaced, "They're enemies. C'mon, we need to go. _Now."_

Levy closed her map and put her device inside her bag, "Alright, let's just get this over with."

They ran through the forest quickly, put the dots still continued to follow them, no matter how fast they moved, until suddenly, they disappeared. And reappeared in from of them. Gajeel cursed and lifted up my rifle, aiming in the woods, "Who's there? Come out now and show yourself."

They did, elbowing and cursing at each other, one with dark blue hair and the other with pink.

"See what you do, idiot? Master's gonna flip."

The pink hair glared at him, "Not if he doesn't find out."

Gajeel cleared his throat, the rifle still pointed at them, "Look, who ever you are, I don't care about your problems-"

Levy pushed in front of Gajeel, "Who are you, and why were you following us?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her, "Levy! Why do you always get in the firing range?!"

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, "Gray."

The pink one followed, "Natsu. Members of the top Faction, Fairytail."

Lucy snorted cupping her hand over Levy's ear, "Cocky, aren't we?"

Levy giggled at the whisper. Gray smiled reassuringly, "Hey, we don't mean any trouble. Look-"

He threw over the gray bags from the other day. Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "You never answered the girl."

"Girl? Harsh, Gajeel." Levy said, rolling her eyes. Lucy flinched, her head pounding. Her hand rose up to her head, something none of them noticed. Except one.

"You alright there, Blondie?" Natsu said, curious.

She nodded, "Y-Yeah. Fine."

Levy pulled her arm away and cursed, "You're starting to bleed through the bandages. I don't understand, it stopped bleeding last night!"

Lucy squirmed awkwardly, giving Levy a sheepish smile, "Well, you see, there was a twig back there and-"

"Klutz."

Lucy's face reddened as she started to wobble. "Shut it, Gajeel."

Levy held her arm, cursing. "For once, can't you be more careful?"

She sat Lucy down, pulling her gray bag off her shoulders, "Gajeel, I'm going to re-wrap Lucy. Keep a sharp eye on them, would ya?"

Gajeel grunted his response as Levy slowly unwrapped the bandage from Lucy's head. She sighed, "Well, you just opened it up a little, Lucy. No big deal, it should stop bleeding later."

Lucy sighed, "Thank God. If I had to swim with this gash bleeding, I don't know what I'd do."

Natsu's device started blinking. He glanced at it before showing it to Gray, who frowned. He looked Gajeel dead in the eyes, "Sorry. You're all probably good people, but the Master calls. This isn't goodbye, keep that in mind."

Lucy glared at them, who got a humorous smile from Natsu before they both zapped out, leaving a blue dust in their wake. Gajeel cursed, "Damn it! They teleported out! Those cowards! And they said they were in the 'Top Faction'!"

Levy rolled her eyes, fixing the new bandage on Lucy's head, "Gajeel, they left their bags, idiot."

Lucy opened the one closest to her. The stuff inside made her eyes widen in shock and anger. Gajeel looked at her, "What is it, Lucy?"

Lucy opened the next bag, both equally heavy, but the result was the same. She poured them out, making Gajeel growl and Levy glare angrily.

Ten rocks fell from each bag.

* * *

**a/n:**

Hey! I just wanted you to know, the next chapter is the end of the Prologue, so be prepared when it switches from veiw points!

So, I got a review saying that it would be better to find out where everyone is during these chapters, and just to clear it up, they're split up. Half in Fairytail, and half in The Night Breeze.

Just a little heads up, get ready to see some familiar faces next chapter! ^-^


	4. Finale: Prologue Pt 4

"Rocks. Fucking rocks. Who even carries rocks anyway?" Levy sighed, kicking a rock through the woods.

Gajeel growled, "They wanted us to catch them. That's why they handed them over. It's like they were waiting for us to find them on Levy's map."

Lucy staggered on her feet, "But why? Why get caught then poof off the next two minutes?"

Gajeel fell silent, "I-I don't know. It could be for anything. They could've thought we wouldn't catch them and the rocks were a back up plan."

Lucy sighed, "Well, they're gone. We might as well get hurrying if you say multiple people know the location of this thing. How much further, Gajeel?"

"About ten minutes, if we don't run into anyone else that is. Levy, keep your map out to make sure those two idiots don't return. Lucy-" he tossed her a gun, "Make sure we aren't being followed."

Lucy nodded as Levy pulled up her map, she looked confused, "Well, they're gone. That's obvious and all, but Gajeel, why give Lucy a gun? Have you seen her head? She'd probably shoot a tree out of focus, not to mention has clumsy-"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Lucy hissed. They looked at her, making her cross her arms, "I got it."

Eventually, they gave up trying to convince her to give Levy the gun and decided to head out to the stream. They did it in silence, so they didn't attract attention. Lucy was grateful for that, her headache hadn't left her completely. When they heard the stream ahead of them, they let out a sigh of relief. Levy cried out in joy, "Thank God! I thought my feet where going to fall off! You could've told us this was over a small mountain, Gajeel."

He didn't respond, just pointed at a large flat stone at the bottom of the stream, "It's under that one. Here's what's going to happen. Levy, you're going to stay up here, got it?"

She nodded.

"Good. Lucy, you're going to go inside the shelter and hand me up the bags of supplies, okay?"

"S-Sure!"

"Okay, I'll give the bags up to Levy. Once It's cleared, we get the hell out of here, got it?"

We nodded. Gajeel sighed, "Alright, let's do this."

He dove in, swam down to the rock and lifted it up. Once he was done, he gave Lucy a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, she dove in. Seconds after she was swimming down, she fell into a small room. Hard. She stiffled a moan as she opened a door leading into another room. She took off her bags Levy had given her after she was done bandaging her head. A small wire like string was swinging. Pulling on it, a flicker of light lit the room. Packed shelves lined the walls with canned food, medicine, and what seemed like zipped up bags of clothes. Quickly, she packed the duffel bag with cans of food and medicine, before swimming all the way back up and handing it to Gajeel. He took it and gave it to Levy. Quickly swimming back down, Lucy continued the same routine over and over again. It was different the last time she did it though. By the time she was about to give Gajeel the last bag, not only did she see a flash of red hair talking to Gajeel and Levy, but when the rock fell back into place, it caught her foot.

She pulled on her leg, trying to jerk it free, but it was no luck. With the last of her might, she flung the bag towards the surface. Which took a lot of might, since she was still underwater. Shortly after that, her lungs burned, and her vision was starting to get blurry. Her ears popped painfully and her eyes started to close slowly.

* * *

"I-Is she alive? Erza! Is she alive?!" a voice called.

Lucy winced, making a couple sighs of relief surface. "Yes. She's alive."

Lucy's eyes flung open and she bolted upright, her head spinning. "Wh-What, what's going on?"

"You almost drowned." Gajeel explained, his arms crossed, "You weren't fucking kidding, Bunny-Girl. You are one clumsy little-"

"B-Bunny?" Lucy said confusedly. Levy nodded, "You look like a bunny when you sleep."

The heat rushed to Lucy's cheeks, "I-I do not!"

A laugh made Lucy jump. A red haired girl sat next to her, damp from head to toe. She was dressed in gray clothing. Lucy smiled, "Oh. I don't believe we've met. Are you the one who saved me?"

Levy nodded, "This is Erza. She grew up in the same orphanage with me and Gajeel."

Erza nodded, "That's true. I'm Erza."

Lucy smiled, "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me back there."

She nodded, "No problem. Although, I wasn't counting on meeting anyone here. Are you guy's in a Faction? On a run?"

Gajeel shook his head, "No. It's just the three of us."

Erza sighed, "Good. So you're not in a Faction with a pink and blue haired boy?"

Levy looked at her, "Natsu and Gray?"

"That's them. They broke into my Faction an hour ago. I was ordered by my master, Mirajane, to track them down. Have you seen them?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. They were following us through the woods. We got them, only to have them teleport away."

Erza cursed, "Of course. That's Fairies for you. Sneaky little-"

"So you're in a Faction, Erza?" Gajeel said. Levy sighed when she nodded, "Is there any way we can get in? We have supplies."

Erza smiled, "Of course. I'm the deputy of The Night's Breeze. The Second in Command, the second highest title other than Master."

Lucy sighed, holding her head, "Do you have a medic? If not, Levy I need your assistance."

Erza nodded, "We have three as we speak. Here, give me your devices. I'll enter the Faction's coordinates. We'll teleport there and get you fixed up."

They obeyed. After Erza gave them back, she picked up one of the many bags. "Alright, grab your bags. Let's get out of here."

Grabbing two heavy bags each, they teleported to Erza's Faction. The first minute they arrived, they where met by a white haired woman with big blue eyes. She smiled, "Welcome back, Erza. Hate to pester you, but who are they?"

Erza smiled, handing the bags to her. "Mira, these are some old friends who wish to join The Night Breeze. They even wish to contribute at once, offering what ever is in these bags."

Mira smiled, "Well, if they're friends of yours, I can make an exception. My name's Mira, founder of The Night Breeze. Welcome to the Faction."

* * *

**a/n:**

So yeah. That happened. So next chapter is going to be in Lucy's view and that was the last of the Prologue!

Can't wait to type the next chapter! I got some tricks up my sleeve :S


End file.
